Death Star
by socrazyimsane
Summary: A little love story about the young Grim Reaper, Death the Kid, and his enemy/rival Black Star. It begins with a fight and an accidental touch, then moves to a party with lots more touching. Rated M but the rating may go down. First story in a while.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Black Star! I'm the biggest star in this entire school! You can't possibly hope to beat me!" The blue haired, supremely egotistic, 'assassin' Black Star yelled, laughing as he finished his sentence. His weapon, a meek and passive girl, Tsubaki was standing by his side; her eyes already apologizing for her meister's attitude.

"Just shut up Black Star, you're starting to be uncool ya know?" Soul said from the sidelines of the battle, his hands in his pockets. His meister, Maka, was next to him and shaking her head. Yet another battle for Black Star to try and win.

"You're really going to fight me again?" (Death the) Kid asked, his weapons, Liz and Patty, in gun form and ready to go.

"Of course I am! I won the last time we fought so I'm just giving you another shot to try and beat me! You won't, of course." Black Star said, his chin held high.

Kid's eyebrow's bent inwards. "You didn't beat me, you idiot!" He shot back. Black Star growled.

"You where bleeding at the end of the battle so I won!" He argued.

"You where unconscious before that you moron!" Death the Kid yelled.

Black Star growled and the boys where butting heads once more. "Well this is the deciding battle then, r-right?" Crona asked. He was a pink haired boy, very meek and scared of almost everything. But that was to be expected from being raised by a witch. Death the Kid changed his pose as he saw Black Star begin to get ready. Neither boy responded to Crona's question; it was basically rhetorical anyways.

"Ok, let's do this!" Black Star yelled. "Speed Star!" He barked, appearing here and there as he advanced onto Kid in the blink of an eye. "Can't" He started, in one spot towards his left about twenty yards in front of him now. "See" He continued, ten feet from his right. "Me!" He yelled, jumping up behind Kid, swinging down Tsubaki who was in her Enchanted Sword Mode. He wasn't going to hold back!

"Ha. Pathetic." Kid said, side stepping the attack and lifting his guns up (In their ever awkward possession of being shot by his pinkies), and letting loose a stream of soul 'bullets' on the blue haired assassin.

"HA! You're _weak_!" Black Star yelled, running from the smoke that was left behind from Kid's attack, his sword held up high. He brought it down but Kid blocked it with Patty (Who let out a cuss) and a loud 'CLANG' was heard.

"And you're not symmetrical god dammit!" Kid yelled, using Liz to hit Black Star's elbow. He brought up his knee to make a resounding snap on Black Star's chin.

Black Star let out an 'Oof" but delivered a roudhouse kick to Kid's head. The boy shook it off.

"Well you're not symmetrical either Kid!" Black Star taunted, a large grin on his face as Kid grimaced. He had a brief inner battle before he let out a single curse on himself but went back to the battle. The fact that he was not symmetrical didn't matter (Well, okay, let's be honest, it so totally does matter but, just, not at this moment)! Kid grabbed Black Star's hair and swung him down so that he fell into the ground. He stomped on his head and shot him into the back a few times. The boy was bleeding and Kid was happy. It was a good outlet for the 'non-symmetarical' remark. But it wouldn't put Black Star down. If it had Death the Kid would be disappointed if that's all it took to beat somebody who had helped win the fight against the Keshin.

True enough the young assassin was up in a moment, cracking his neck. "Shadow Puppet Attack!" He yelled, Tsubaki in her shadow form/ Enchanted Sword form leaped from the blade, grabbed Kid's shadow and pulled him close. Kid struggled and fired his guns again but it was useless and Black Star slashed Kid with his sword...cutting about an inch off of his sleeve.

"Oh no, here we go again." Liz said, her head in her hand.

Patty grinned. "Oh, this will be _FUN _Big Sis~" She giggled.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY SLEEVE!" Kid yelled. "HOW DARE YOU!" He growled, punching Black Star in the chin and sending the boy sailing...but, being the smart weapon she was, Tsubaki held onto Kid and he went with Black Star. The show left their friends on the side lines laughing. Even Mifune, who had joined the academy after the battle with the Keshin was smirking.

Kid threw a punch at Black Star again but the boy dodged and grabbed Kid's hair, more correctly the white lines on his hair (Aka the source of his unsymmetrical-ness). Only then did both boys notice how close they where to each other. Black Star was on his back, a few inches into the ground actually, and Kid was on top, his hair falling not so gracefully downwards. Black Star's hand loosened but stayed in the boys black hair. He moved it lower, towards Kid's ear. To the other it looked as if Black Star was tugging on Kid's hair and the scowl on Kids face was helping them along with that conclusion. But actually Kid was scowling because he was unsure how to act...because he liked Black Star's hand on him. And that was wrong because they where boys...and because Black Star had ruined his sleeve.

While the two boys where gazing into each others eyes, not really moving, their weapons where 'AWW'-ing silently so not to alert their friends to what was going on. They realized the two meisters needed a moment to themselves. Though Liz was the first to nudge Kid into action. With that nudge both boys realized what was going on and they hastily jumped off each other. Kid was the first to grab Black Star's hair and swing him around, throwing him into the DWMA's staircase. The really large staircase.

"OWW!" Black Star yelled, who had landed on his head. "That hurt!" He barked, jumping to his feet, his hands on his head and scowling in pain.

"That was a low one!" Black Star barked.

"So was pulling his e-ear." Crona said, blushing a bit. Black Star blushed but shot him a glare. The pink haired boy in turn cowered behind Maka. That caused the meister to yell at Black Star for scaring the pink haired boy. Black Star then yelled back at her. Because of that Soul had to jump in to yell at Black Star for yelling at Maka...and the battle was effectively lost in a sea of arguments. At least, for that day.

"Huh?" Black Star mumbled, lifting his head up from his desk. Death the Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson, where next to him along with his own weapon, Tsubaki, and his friends Soul, Maka, and Crona.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Black Star." She whined a bit. "Where you asleep that whole time?" She asked her partner.

With a blush on his face the boy denied it. "No! Of course not!" He said.

Everybody else smirked. "Oh, so, you're willing to do it then, right?" Soul asked the boy.

Black Star felt his face grow redder and his jaw fall a bit lower then average. "Uh...yeah! Of course! I _am_ Black Star after all! I'm totally going to do it!" He said, grinning and sitting up.

Maka grinned, eager to get in on the joke. "Well if you come over my place at four I'll have it all ready for you." She said in a sing song voice. " Then me, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty will have you all ready before six~"

Black Star's face fell a bit...what was he getting himself into again? "Um, uh, yeah...s-sure! No problem!" He said, putting on his trademark cocky smirk.

"Well then I'll be there to make sure it's all symmetrical. Don't need you to look like a slob. After all, it's important." Death the Kid said, a small smirk on his face.

Black Star glared at the boy. He had fallen asleep in class because he hadn't gotten any the night before. Well, he had, but...his dream kept him awake all night. And then he had used most of the hot water in the morning to make sure he didn't stink from all the sweat he had plastered to him and his bed sheets. And it wasn't because he was training.

"Y-yeah...sure." He replied, blushing as he thought about what he had done the night before...and all to the images of Kid.

"Well what color do you want the skirts to be? And how big is your waist?" Liz asked, grinning as Black Star's face fell.

"WHAT!" He yelled, jumping up so fast his chair toppled over. "I was kidding! B-but I wasn't sleeping! I, was, uh, resting my eyes...and my ears!" He said, blushing madly.

His so called friends busted out laughing at his expense; Soul was even doubled over and Patty was giggling like she did during Kid's symmetrical fits.

"So...uh...what where you really talking about?" He asked, blushing from anger and embarrassment.

"We-we, hahaha, where, haha, talking about having a party. Because of Kids birthday in a few days." Liz explained. "And, of course, it's going to happen at eight and we want to know who's coming."

"Oh, yeah, sure!" Black Star said, grinning. "I'm a party ANIMAL!" He yelled, grinning.

"Isn't animal a couple _leaps_ down from god?" Soul asked, smirking. Black Star scowled and his friend laughed.

"Shut up Soul!" The boy barked.

"Okay, so, please, write your name on this list and write down what you're bringing. Please, stay on the line." Kid said, holding up a piece of paper and a pencil. He passed the list down, starting from Crona and, asking (Begging) for them to do it alphabetically.

Kids mansion was loud and shaking with music. There where coats and shoes piled in front of his doors, he was POSITIVE that his guests where moving the same picture frame askew just to see him find his tape measure and set it align with every other picture, cups where everywhere, and somebody's shoelaces where on his couch! How do you loose those and why aren't they with their respective shoes? And how come they where crumpled into a ball? It was ruining his couch's symmetry!

Damn his house guests. And there where only five people that aren't usually there! What the hell!

Everybody, except for Kid who was fixing that picture frame for the twentieth time that hour, where down stairs and going through his liquor cabinet. "Good! It's finally symmetric- IS THAT A CRACK IN MY WALL!" He yelled. Apparently it was loud enough for Patty to come up stairs, two drinks in her hands. How come they where red plastic cups? How stereotypical for a teenage party.

"Come on Kid, there's a party downstairs~" She sang, handing him a cup. Was that vodka? And a cherry? With her hand now free she grabbed Kid and dragged him downstairs. As she did he protested being dragged. There was a crack in his wall! It wasn't symmetrical! It had to be fixed! 

"No! Patty! The wall must be symmetrical! It has to be fixed!" The young Grim Reaper cried, reaching out with one hand towards the wall.

"Oh sush you. You're not symmetrical and you can't fix yourself so just wait a bit, at least till everybody leaves." She told him.

He hung his head and stayed silent until Liz, who was wobbling just a tad bit as she stood, suggested they play Spin the Bottle. Oh crap.

Everybody grinned and nodded, getting into a circle onto his floor.

"Hey! Wait a damn minute!" Kid barked. It stopped the drunken chatter coming from his friends. "If we're going to play this (And I really don't want to) this has to be a symmetrical circle! Tsubaki, move a bit to the left. Soul, back up a bit. Maka, move forward. Patty, get off the counter! Liz, sit down! Soul, didn't I tell you to move forward dammit?" The boy barked, sipping his drink...it tasted good but he wasn't so sure that thing was a cherry anymore. Seemed flattish. Was it getting smaller? What. The. Hell. Had. Patty. Put. In. His. DRINK!

"P-Patty? W-what di-did you put in my drink?" He asked her.

She titled her head, acting innocent. "Whadda' mean Kid?"

"Don't play games goddammit!" Kid barked.

"Oh, don't worry, I didn't put a roofie in your drink! Just something to...lighten you up silly!" She giggled.

Oh freakin great.

"Okay, let's get this started!" Maka said, clapping her hands. Everybody sat down, Kid reluctantly did so, sitting diagonal from Black Star, with Soul on his left and Liz on his right.

"Who spins first?" Black Star asked, ginning.

Kid frowned at the boys grin. He couldn't help but think about what had happened the other day. Black Star had touched him and he liked it. He loved it. But he wanted to be the one to touch Black Star. He wanted to the one in control. And it was only natural. He had to make sure everything was symmetrical! Unlike his damn wall upstairs.

"Um, what about Kid? Because it's his birthday?" Maka suggested and the bottle was put in front of Kid. Dammit. He scowled and spun the bottle slowly...it landed pointing at Patty. The girl giggled and 'puckered up'. Kid placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Nobody said it had to be on the lips." Kid countered.

"Wait, that's a good idea! From now on all kisses have to be on the lips and must be at least four seconds long!" Liz interrupted, grinning at Tsubaki who blushed but didn't look away. "Any more rules we want to go over?" She asked. Nobody said anything so the bottle was passed to Patty. When she spun it landed on Liz. The sisters blushed but kissed for the required four seconds before they washed down each others germs with wine. Then Liz spun and had to kiss Tsubaki...their kiss lasted for six seconds. And then the bottle was passed to Tsubaki and the game continued.

There where some 'eww's from the people having to kiss. Like when Soul and Maka started it...but they ended up kissing for a good twenty seconds. And they only stopped because Maka had to puke which caused everybody to laugh. Then Tsubaki and Liz had to kiss again and they ended up LEAVING THE ROOM! That of coursed caused everybody to give out cat calls except Kid (Of course). But...when the two girls left Black Star and Kid shot each other a look, wondering if that would happen to them to. Then they blushed and turned away...and then Kid was spinning the bottle because the two girls had just left and they had to start over.

The boy's brows fell inward in anger and frustration as the bottle landed on Black Star. The other boy audibly gasped. "Oh crap." Kid muttered to himself and the two met each other and locked lips. Black Star tried pushing Kid onto the floor but Kid resisted, pushing Black Star on his back and forcing his tongue into the boys mouth. Oh, his mouth was warm and felt inviting. His lips tasted a bit like vanilla, like he had put on chap-stick earlier. He loved it. He'd have to make sure Black Star had a stock of it.

"Holy Crap!" Patty blurted out but the boys payed her no attention, they where in their own world. Soul made a cat call and Maka started to kiss him. Crona was silent throughout the whole thing, looking at the ground. He was alone...but so was Patty and soon enough they where holding hands and nuzzling each other. They wouldn't kiss...yet.

"Mhmmm...Kid...I'm...ohmyfreakingod...I'm the s-star!" Black Star tried to struggle, gasping for air as Kid's tongue swirled around Black Star's mouth. He was dominating him. Owning him. Black Star would be _his._

_ "Not in my house."_ Kid answered when he 'came up for breath'. But he quickly pushed Black Star to the corner of the room, taking his shirt off. Was he drunk? Did Patty really put a roofie in his damn drink? Probably...

Black Star's shirt was off in a matter of seconds and Kid gazed in awe at the boy's rippling muscles. The black haired (Well, for the most part) Grim Reaper placed kisses on his stomach, abs, chest, shoulders, and neck and then back up to his lips. Kid was feeling his muscles with his hands, memorizing every inch of Black Star that he touched. "God, this is...amazing." Kid sighed, pushing against Black Star. The other boy nodded.

"Black Star...I think...I think that-" Kid started to say, blushing as he started.

"No, Kid, no. Don't say it." Black Star said, his voice like stone...well, maybe a pebble. Kinda stone like but also a bit shaky. He grabbed his shirt, throwing it on and fled the room, yelling for somebody to tell Tsubaki he was going home.

"Damn...so much for going to the bedroom." Kid said, frowning.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter contains suggestive material that is not for the eyes of people under 13. There is no sex but their is suggestive sexual material and boys kissing. And a stray cat with a broken leg. Be warned.**

"Oh my god. W-what the...what the hell just happened? What did I let myself do?" Black Star asked himself, his blue hair and his forehead drenched in sweat. He had just...made out...with Death the Kid! "And he kissed me! I didn't kiss him! I wasn't the star! And, and, I let him take away the stardom from me! What the hell is wrong with me!" He yelled to himself, banging his head on the wall of a building. He didn't really know where he was anymore; he hadn't gone home like he had said he would have.

Instead, after Black Star had ran away from Kid he had bolted down the road and cut through yards, couples walking, and down random streets trying to distance himself from Kid and his mansion. He shuddered because it was cold and because he was still just a tiny bit turned on from Kid touching him. God, it was so hot. The boy's fingers had caused a magic feeling to sparkle and ignite all across his chest, shoulders, arms, neck, anywhere Kid had touched him he felt charged, excited, turned on. He shuddered again and groaned because he felt himself get hard just at the phantom touches of the symmetry obsessed boy.

He felt himself slump further towards the ground; no his legs where out in front of him but he pulled them to his chest and rested his head on his knees so he could try and sleep. Damn, it was cold! He should put a jacket on...but that wouldn't be right! It would obstruct the views of his awesome bod from all his admiring fans! Oh, hey, is that one now? Oh, crap, it's a cat...never mind.

The cat was black, mostly, and it's back leg looked...crooked. Poor thing. Hey, was it still walking over to him? "Ugh, I've got to many fans to deal with tonight. Sorry kitty, you'll have to come get my autograph later." The ninja assassin said, trying to dissuade the cat from coming over to him...but it still advanced. Damn, wasn't not getting his autograph a big enough thing to make the cat go away?

The thing, who magically didn't appear to be sad after not hearing that it wasn't going to get his autograph, came so close to him that Black Star could reach out and stroke its fur. And he did. He found out that, in closer inspection of the poor animal, that it had only patches of fur and they where so dirty he couldn't see what sort of color it really was. "Aww...poor thing. Maybe, ugh, I guess I could give you my autograph. You're lucky, you know that? I still have my marker on me...And I'm only making an exception for you because your leg is broke. Don't look at me like that! Stop giving me those big eyes." Black Star told the cat, taking out his marker and signed a small star on the cat's (It was a boy he could see) shoulder because he thought it would look cool; after all, _he_ had a star on his shoulder. Maybe it would give the poor boy some chance in life.

When he brought the thing to his eye level he saw that it was young, well, at least looked young. He was no cat expert and he couldn't tell. Damn, why did he keep thinking about this damn stray? Oh yeah, that was right, because if he thought about anything else he'd end up thinking about Kid and how he still felt his hands on him. And it was such a good feeling to...god, it was nice!

Death the Kid growled, his jacket was wrapped around his body tightly, and he cursed the cold night. And Black Star for running out on him. Damn, he had been so turned on. He was just about ready to do Black Star right in that damn room in front of his friends. Hell, he had been sure Black Star was going to let him do it.

Where the hell had he gone? And how could he do that; just get up and leave right before sex! What did he mean by 'No, don't say it'? Say what? "Let's have hot, wild, sex right now Black Star?"

Well, whatever, he had still decided to come out and look for him. In the cold. By himself. What the hell had he gotten himself into? Was sex with that boy worth the cold? And walking down the dark, unsymmetrical streets of his fathers city?

What the hell had he gotten himself into? Damn. Sex was good but...this important? Was it more then sex? What did he actually feel for the blue haired boy? He didn't know yet...he felt as if he would have to decide though.

Ugh. He was lost. And cold. And really damn horny. Where the HELL WAS BLACK STAR! Ah! That building! It was totally unsymmetrical! Why was only one shudder yellow? The others where brown! Yellow doesn't even look good with brown! Who owned that house? They should be fined! Arrested! Maybe even kicked out of Death City!

What a terrible color combination! And the symmetry was totally ruined! How disrespectful and evil! Horrid!

"Meow." The black haired boy heard from a corner. A cat? Wonder if its symmetrical. It better be, that building had really messed with him.

He was about to turn the corner that he heard the 'meow' from when he heard 'I guess I could give you my autograph.' That voice! Those words! It had to be Black Star! Hmm, Black Star...god, his abs and muscles where much better looking with his shirt off! And he was so nice to touch, warm, but with just the right amount of defiance. God, and, amazingly, he was almost symmetrical. In fact, Kid didn't even think he cared...that much. He defiantly didn't care as much as he did about those hideous shudders. God, it was completely disgusting! Unlike Black Star. He wasn't disgusting.

Kid waited another moment, letting Black Star finish his chat with the cat that he still couldn't see. It seemed personal. Kid knew that you where supposed to let people have their insane moments in peace. And then he heard Black Star say the cat reminded him of Death the Kid.

WAS IT SYMMETRICAL! Was it amazingly handsome? Did it have nice hands? Well, a cat has paws...What did it look like!

Kid couldn't wait another second and turned the corner. Black Star was sitting there, his butt in the dirt and his knees to his chin with the ugliest cat _ever_ on his lap! "WHAT THE HELL BLACK STAR! THAT THING REMINDS YOU OF ME?"

Black Star was so shocked he jumped in the ear but was able to hold onto that cat! Wait, did that...it did! That cat had a star on its shoulder in black marker! And Kid would bet both his weapons on it that the blue haired boy had put it there. "JESUS! KID! What the hell! Why are you here!" Black Star yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him like he had done something wrong.

"I came looking for you, moron! I saw you leave and you weren't going in the direction of your house but I didn't see you after you took that corner and then spent all this time looking for you! I wanted to...to make sure you didn't freeze to death or something! I'm not in the mood of collecting my friends souls." Death the Kid said coldly. "So." He started, regaining his composure. "Why does _that_ remind you of me? Do I look ugly to you!" Kid barked. Screw composure.

Black Star blushed. But he didn't need pity. Or help. "I didn't ask for you to go looking for me, stupid! It's cold out here and you could freeze to death! Your jacket does less to protect you from the cold then my skin does me! But of course, I'm Black Star, I don't feel cold!" He said, giving off his trade mark laugh.

"OH puh-lease! Your ears are red! And so are your fingers and nose!" Kid shot back.

Both boys where growling now, literally butting heads. Until the cat meowed on Black Stars head and made them both jump.

"Coward." Black Star said, turning away, embarrassed.

"Scared of a cat oh mighty Black Star?" Kid said, trying to sound mean but failing.

"But, like I said, do I look like that ugly thing?" Kid asked, actually a bit hurt.

The assassin blushed. "That's not what I meant! I mean, it's actually really pretty but most people don't see it!"

Kid's eye brow twitched. "Does that mean, are you implying, that people think I'm ugly?"

The boy blushed harder. "NO! Ugh, I meant!, most people can't see past your symmetry obsession but I do and I think you're really good looking...pretty. But in a manly way!"

Kid smiled. "Really?" He asked. Oh jesus! God! What the hell was he? Some stupid pre-school girl? NO! He was _Death_ the Kid! He was imposing. Scary even! He beat the hell out of people! He didn't get swooned because a boy tells him he's pretty!

Black Star blushed, thinking basically the same thing. He was better then God! He didn't get swooned when boys shot them a glance out of their drop dead amazing eyes. "Y-yeah." He said. The cat meowed again.

"Well, um, I guess the cat is good looking? Can I hold it?" Kid asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah! Sure, go ahead~" Black Star said, picking up the cat off him and handing it to Kid. The cat seemed not to care and snuggled against Kid who was just the next source of warmth. "What should we call it?" He asked the other boy.

"We're keeping it?" Kid asked. But it was soooo not symmetrical!

"Of course we are! We can't just leave it out here! Look, it's back leg looks broken!" Black Star pointing to the wounded animal's leg. Only then, after it was mentioned, did the cat seem to remember that it had a broken leg and it whined. "_Seeee." _the boy whined.

Kid groaned in his head. "Fine. But you know, I'm only doing this because you're asking me to."

Black Star smiled. "Oh? Why is that?" He asked coyly.

It was Kid's turn to smile. Screw it, he'd catch Black Star if he ran. "It's because you're the boy" He started to whisper, leaning to speak into Black Star's ear, "that I want to screw into the ground. That's what I wanted to tell you at my house." He said, his hot breath trickling onto Black Star's ear. Kid practically heard the boy's member harden. That was hot all in itself.

"WAIT! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO TELL ME!" Black Star yelled, almost jumping backwards.

"Um...yeah." The boy responded.

Black Star face palmed. "Ohmygodi'msoembarrassed." He moaned quickly. His words where almost not understandable.

"Speak slower Black Star." Kid commanded.

"Ugh." the ninja groaned. He hated being told what to do. "I...ran because...I thought...I thought you said you where in love with me! And I couldn't deal with that! I didn't, wouldn't, no, wait, I didn't, ugh, I meant...I wasn't sure if when you said that it was just because you where another fan of mine!" The boy screamed, kicking the dirt. "I'm so stupid!" He yelled.

Kid blushed. "You thought...I'd tell you I loved you? Black Star, I wasn't sure if you'd run away or not after I kissed you. I wouldn't say that yet anyways." He started and he noticed Black Star's face fall. "You'd say it first...that way...that way I know you won't run away." He said, stepping close to Black Star. "Just...don't say it now. It be to early. We're not ready for 'I love you's yet. But, if...if you're willing...I'm ready to screw you." He said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Black Star grinned to. Good, he wasn't ready for 'I love you' either. But to do Kid? Oh yeah...now, now he was ready. Kid grinned. "I'm on top." The Grim Reaper said.

"No way! I'm on top because I surpassed God!" Black Star grinned, pulling Kid closer because he wanted to place a kiss on his lips...but the cat hissed as it's leg was squished between the boys chests.

"...Damn. I forget about him." Kid almost hissed. "Well, what did we name him?"

"We didn't, remember? You said you wanted to screw me into the ground instead. And that's to long of a name for him." Black Star laughed, moving the cat so he cradled it in his arms.

"Well...it is pretty, I guess. I mean, you said it's like me so it's got to look good." Kid giggled a bit along with Black Star. "That's it!" Kid said, smiling. "We can name it Utsukushii. You know, beautiful in Japanese."

The ninja grinned. "To long! Why not Kushi, for short?" He suggested instead.

After a moment Kid nodded. "Screw it, fine." He laughed.

"Since when am I an it?" Black Star asked, kissing Kid after he moved Kushi on to his shoulders so he wasn't in the way, making sure his leg was fine. Another minute in pain wouldn't hurt, right? He so wanted to kiss Kid; feel his hands and fingers on him again. He shivered at the thought.

Kid melted into the kiss, forgoing his dominance and instead kissed him gently back, his hands sliding around Black Star's waist, pulling him closer. "Mhmmmm." The boys both moaned.

Kid and Black Star had brought Kushi to the local vet and, being as brave as the boys dared, they had placed Kids jacket over they had sat on a couch in the waiting room, placed Kid's jacket between them but wrapped their hand together under it. They lasted like that until a half hour later when the Vet, a Dr. P. Etto, walked out of the operating room with Kushi in a cast they beamed and jolted over to him (making sure to have let go of each others hand first).

"Thank you Dr. Etto." The boys responded cheerfully, taking their cat back from the doctor along with a bag of cat painkillers for him if he seemed hurt. And a lotion that would help to speed up hair growth. And he warned from then on drawing on the animal.

Kid grabbed his jacket but let Black Star wear it because he seemed colder and Kid took Kushi from him, snuggling with the animal to his chest. He was so adorable! God, he already felt gayer then he had this morning.

"I'll send you the bill Dr. Etto." Kid said to the doctor.

The man shook his head. "Nah, it's okay, I don't charge for injured strays." He smiled. The boys grinned back.

What they hadn't seen, because they hadn't gone in his office, was a rainbow banner above his desk. And a picture of his husband and himself on his desk. He hoped that couple could make it through coming out; he knew that 'hide holding our hands' trick.

The actual resetting the bones in the cats leg, and casting had taken only fifteen minutes. The other was giving the cat its required shots.

Before the boys went home, well, to Kids house, they made a final trip to a pet store where they bought a cat bed, a cat bowl, some cat food, and a couple of cat toys like a fake mouse. After that they finally went home.

Kid opened the door, letting Black Star walk in before him, and then looking around at his house. Oh my god. He almost feel down right there. Black Star helped him up and brought him to his room. "Ignore the mess Kid. Focus on me." The boy said, dumping the bag of toys and stuff onto the floor next to his bed and gently placing the cat on the floor next to them.

Kid grinned. "This, we can do." He said and took off his shirt, shoes and socks. Then, he began stripping Black Star, straddling him on the bed and covering his neck and mouth with kisses...then they heard the cat begin to pee and realized they forgot to buy a litter box. "Ugh." Kid moaned.

Black Star laughed sadly. "Alright, I guess we'll do this another time. For now? I really, really like you Kid." He said somberly.

Kid smiled a bit. "I really, really, like you Black Star."

A/N: I would looovveeee more reviews! IF you alert/fav whatever to my stories I want to know why! What's good about this story? What isn't? What would you like to see? What do you want out of the story?


End file.
